


Another Country

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, LEWIS C.S. - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narnia, sweet, fluffy and sapphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Country

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sadisticferret

If you're here on a redirect from the old Yuletide archive, please can I send you to this link - http://archiveofourown.org/works/338980 - where this story exists in its entirety, correctly tagged?

(Waiting for the redirect to be corrected after the Open Doors yuletide upload)

Thank you!

J.


End file.
